Home for Christmas
by AliceFae
Summary: A short little Christmas story to make us feel jolly and bright! SS/HG WARNING: Student/Teacher (with a candy cane twist!) Hermione's family is expecting to meet her mystery boyfriend this year. How will she tell them that she and Ron broke up? Should she stay at Hogwarts and avoid telling her family the truth, or will she find someone else to take home for Christmas?


I had this story in my mind for a while, and I needed write it down! I have not written FF in a while, I hope I'm not too rusty. 10 years on FF, woo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Troubled

"_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I will not be travelling home this Christmas because…"_

Hermione looked down at the unfinished sentence for a moment before shaking her head. She scratched her quill across the words she'd just written and began anew.

"_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I am very well, but I will not be bringing my boyfriend to our home for the holidays for he is a selfish, arrogant, pompous little…."_

No, definitely too much.

She laid down her quill and let the parchment she'd been hopelessly scribbling on, roll itself up and off the table. When it stopped at her foot, Hermione sighed heavily before getting up from the bureau and walking towards the fireplace, where just a few embers glistened. The Gryffindor Common Room was a desolate place this time of the year. Most students had returned home to their families shortly after exams. This had been almost a week ago, and now only a few stragglers remained behind. Hermione wished she was not one of them, but she had been left with few choices; she could either stay here, and attempt to suppress her sullen thoughts of Ronald Weasley's sudden apathy towards her by burying herself in books and chores, or she could go home and be endlessly coddled by her mother, who would undoubtedly say things like "you deserve better," and her father who would say "I'd curse off his bollocks if I had the magic!" Staying in the castle was better than ruining Christmas for everyone. It was better than walking into a home of expecting smiles, all wondering who Hermione's surprise boyfriend was. She cursed herself for writing home a few months back and announcing she had a boyfriend whom she would be bringing home for Christmas, and that "shh shh," she would not say who it was. She regretted having told her mom, "yes, invite Nana" and "yes, they should all meet him." And now, here she was, dumped.

Of course, she could just write home and tell her parents that she had changed her mind about bringing her boyfriend home. But that would be followed up with questions and guilt-trips on her parent's part, like "but Nana came all the way from Yorkshire to meet him." And Hermione would have to lie, which would perpetuate more lies, until finally, the truth was found. Hermione decided it would be easier to stay in the castle. She would write to her parents tomorrow, and she would say she had to stay in school for an apprenticeship. Yes, that would work.

With that thought in mind, Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office.

"All done, sir." Hermione said as she brushed off several specks of dust from her sleeve, and looked over to the Headmaster's desk.

The Headmaster peered over his book at her handiwork. "Ah, very well done, Miss Granger. I should have called on your help long ago. I don't think my bookshelves have ever looked more organized."

Hermione beamed. "It was my pleasure, sir. You have a very interesting collection of books. I've always wanted to take a closer look."

Dumbledore smiled kindly and gestured towards the books. "Feel free to borrow any title you find interesting, Miss. Granger."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione walked over to a book that had caught her eye earlier as she'd alphabetized them, when she heard the Headmaster quietly clear his throat, then speak.

"Not that it isn't a pleasure to have you in the castle for the holidays, Miss Granger, you are quite helpful, and much more pleasant company then old Fawkes…" At this, Fawkes gave a disapproving and indignant screech which caused both Hermione and Dumbledore to chuckle. "…but I do wonder, is everything alright?"

At Hermione's silence, and downcasted look, Dumbledore continued.

"Will you not be visiting with your family this year? Or perhaps, with young Mr. Weasley…"

Hermione shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed. "Definitely not with Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, I see. I apologize, Hermione, I do not mean to meddle." Dumbledore gave her an apologetic smiled.

"It's quite alright, sir. I just…" she felt compelled to give the Headmaster an explanation. "I promised my parents I would be bringing my…boyfriend home with me for the holidays, but that is no longer possible. I don't want their worrying over me to ruin the holiday, so I thought I could just stay here…"

"I'm sure your parents would understand, Miss. Granger. Everyone goes through a heartbreak at least once." Dumbledore offered kindly.

"I know, but I'd hate to bring their mood down. And it's not just my parents, half the family's flown in because Hermione has a boyfriend!" This brought a small smile to Dumbledore's face.

Hermione's cheeks colored slightly. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm just not quite sure what I should do. I do wish to see my parents, but staying here seems like the best option." There was a moment of silence as the Headmaster glanced at her in quiet amusement.

"Is there anything else I could help you with, sir?"

"That's quite alright, Miss. Granger. I am sure a young witch of your talent is very capable of figuring out what to do."

Hermione nodded with a polite smile and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Miss. Granger, I have a favor to ask if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course, sir. It's no trouble at all." Hermione couldn't help notice a somewhat mischievous look etched on the Headmaster's face.

"Professor Snape is in need of some assistance. I'm sure he would appreciate your help in brewing a few potions for Madam Pomfrey."

"I would love to." Hermione said genuinely, but unsure that Professor Snape would really appreciate her help. He hadn't wanted much to do with her or her friends in the past.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together in a pleased fashion.

"Oh, and Miss. Granger, there's something you should know." Dumbledore's eyes glittered as he spoke.

"Enter." Hermione heard a somewhat familiar voice say from the other side of the door, before the Headmaster pushed ahead and led her into the room.

The Potions classroom had not changed in the last week since Hermione had been there. The workstations had been cleaned, and a pile of fresh herbs was stacked atop a desk waiting to be prepared. The door to the storage room stood ajar, and she could hear the clinking of vials from inside. Dumbledore walked over to the sound and stood by the doorframe before calling out:

"Severus, my boy, I've brought you some help."

"I do not require any help."

Hermione heard the voice of her professor as he emerged from the storage closet, though her immediate view of him was blocked by the Headmaster who stood in front of her. There was something distinctly different about Professor Snape's voice. It sounded less severe, less nasally. Overall, it sounded...younger.

"But Severus, Hermione has very kindly agreed to help you." Said Dumbledore, slithering to the side to give Severus a view of his new assistant and vice versa.

"I said-" Severus' angry uproar was silenced by a gasp from Hermione. He looked at her for a moment, seemingly disgusted.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione with a delighted smile, then turned his attention back to Severus.

"I hope you don't mind that I've let Miss. Granger in on your little predicament."

"I didn't very well have a say in it, did I?" Snape said through gritted teeth, as he turned his back towards them and walked over to the fresh herbs Hermione had noticed.

Hermione stood in quiet shock as she watched the exchange between the Headmaster and her professor. Earlier, when Dumbledore had asked Hermione to help Professor Snape, he'd mentioned that the professor may look a bit different due to a potions incident, but Hermione had not expected this. In front of her, stood a much younger version of her high-tempered professor. This man (or boy, rather) could not be older than 17 or 18 years of age. He was almost as tall as the older professor, and his hair was also cut in the same fashion. But, while old Snape wore large and heavy cloaks, this young man simply wore black slacks, and a fitted black waist jacket atop a button down black shirt.

A conversation ran between Dumbledore and Snape as Hermione stood distractedly staring. She was brought back to herself by the Headmaster who bid her Adieu, and walked out of the classroom wearing an amused smirk.

"Miss. Granger, if you are committed to assisting me, may I recommend you stop staring at me like a blind bat, and begin working on these Agrimony stems. I need the flowers separated by size."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione performed the task Snape gave her with ease, and tried to use the time to think on her dilemma. Alas, an hour later, Hermione was done with the stems, but no closer to figuring out what excuse to give her parents. She was also covered in tiny Agrimony seeds, which she attempted to remove by blowing on them. To her embarrassment, she notice her professor looking at her from across the classroom. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Are you finished, Miss. Granger?" He said displeased with her behavior, but Hermione noticed there wasn't as much venom in his voice as usual. His whole demeanor seemed to have been softened by youth.

"Yes, sir." She said in a soft voice. Snape crossed the room towards her and inspected her work. After a moment, he seemed satisfied, and nodded. She expected to be dismissed then, but instead was surprised when her professor drew a small sachet from a cabinet, and began to pack it with a few of the Agrimony flowers and stems she had separated. She was further moved, when he handed her the little sachet.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, Miss. Granger. This will help."

She could do nothing but nod at the uncharacteristic kindness.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are dismissed." He said, already turning away from her.

a/n: I didn't have anyone proof-read, so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
